The Flower
The appears in Drakengard 3 and it is seen on Zero's right eye. This flower is truly the main antagonist of Drakengard 3 and possibly the entire Drakengard series because of its intentions to destroy the world and using the intoners to do so. Overview It is unknown how the flower in Zero's eye originated and it is also unknown where it came form but it first appeared to Zero when she was dying from her wounds and it was the last thing she saw. The flower went in to Zero's body, making her an Intoner, a special god-like being with tremendous powers. Zero tried to get rid of the flower by ripping it out and attempting to commit suicide but it failed. The flower, sensing Zero's hostility towards it, created five intoners; copies of Zero in the form of the deceased freedom fighters each receiving a fragment of Zero's powers. These Intoners went on to overthrow the tyrannical rulers of Midgard and bring peace to the land, becoming its rulers in the process while being worshiped as goddesses. Zero knew that sooner or later the flower would gain power over the other Intoners and control their every move and she blamed herself for bringing them into the world, which is why she goes out to kill the other Intoners with the help of the dragon Michael, who would reincarnate into Mikhail. So far the only known way the flower could be destroyed is with a dragon, as they are said to be enemies on an instinctive level. According to Michael, Dragons have an existence deeply connected with the Flower. The Flower and the dragons were natural enemies due to the dragon race being the only creatures capable of destroying the flower. Story Drakengard 3 = It is ambiguous what happens to the flower in the four endings but the recorder, Accord, seems to be seeking a branch where humanity and the world would be permanently safe from the flowers threat . Ending Paths '''Route A When Zero is stabbed by One's brother with a dragonbone sword, she dies in the process. Since the sword was forged from the bones of a dragon, it is likely that the flower's power was nullified. However, it's influence still remained a threat to the world because One's Brother still possessed the power of Song. Route B: The Price to Pay This ending shows the flower being transmuted from Zero to Mikhail when she forms a pact with him to save his life. The flower is shown covering Mikhail's right eye and it is still considered to be a threat to the world but put under control because of the pact. Route C: Vomit This ending shows the flower still being in Zero's eye after she kills One because she is still alive by the flower's power due to the fact that Mikhail dies before One does. Because of this, Zero tries to find another dragon to kill her and destroy the flower but fails to do so. Without a dragon to end her life, the flower is still a major threat to the world in this branch. Route D: Flower The Flower is considered to be the final boss of Drakengard 3 in this ending. When Zero accomplishes her mission in killing her sisters, she tasks Mikhail to destroy the flower, while telling him of the evil that it plans to do on the world. Zero lets the flower consume her and the flower turns gigantic while hovering over the city. Mikhail is forced to fight the flower in a rhythm battle and succeeds in defeating it. The flower is destroyed in the process and it is sealed in another dimension, nullifying its threat on humanity. Design According to regular Drakengard designer Kimihiko Fujisaka, Zero originally had no flower in her eye. He placed it there to give her a more feminine appearance, as he sees flowers as symbols of femininity. The Flower was almost removed as producer Takamata Shiba felt it clashed with the game's atmosphere, but director Taro Yoko approved its inclusion.http://www.famitsu.com/news/201309/02039188.html Gallery Drakengard 3 = File:DD3_Zero_SS15.png|The Flower in Zero's eye. File:DD3_Mikhail_SS16.png|The Flower in Mikhail's eye. File:DD3_Zero_SS6.png|The Flower regenerates an undying Zero. File:DD3_Intoners5.png|The Flower's agents of destruction, the Intoners. File:DD3_Intoners6.png|The Flower's final form. Trivia *It is possible, given the lore and origins behind the world of Drakengard and the attitude of dragons towards it, that the Flower was created by the Gods as their original bid to retake control of the world and destroy humanity. References Category:Lore Category:Intoners